How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is an upcoming computer animated film, due to be released on March 1, 2019 in USA."Massive Layoffs at DreamWorks Animation". Big Cartoon News, January 24, 2015 The second sequel in the series and the third and final installment of How to Train Your Dragon trilogy will be directed and written By Dean DeBlois and produced by Bonnie Arnold. The film will be executive produced by Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders. It will be produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures, making it the first DWA film to be distributed by Universal after its parent company NBCUniversal bought DWA in 2016. Plot As Hiccup fulfills his dream of creating a peaceful dragon utopia, Toothless’s discovery of an untamed, elusive mate draws the Night Fury away. When danger mounts at home and Hiccup’s reign as village chief is tested, both dragon and rider must make impossible decisions to save their kind. GALLAGHER, Brian. [http://movieweb.com/how-to-train-your-dragon-3-release-date-spring-2019/ How to Train Your Dragon 3 Delayed, Gets New 2019 Release Date] (December 2016) From DreamWorks Animation comes the highly anticipated culmination of one of the most popular animated franchises in film history, HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: THE HIDDEN WORLD. What began as an unlikely friendship between an adolescent Viking and a fearsome Night Fury dragon has become an epic trilogy spanning their lives. In this next chapter, Hiccup and Toothless will finally discover their true destinies: the village chief as ruler of Berk alongside Astrid, and the dragon as leader of his own kind. As both ascend, the darkest threat they’ve yet faced—as well as the appearance of a female Night Fury—will test the bonds of their relationship like never before. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Cate Blanchett as Valka *Craig Ferguson as Gobber *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs *Jonah Hill as Snotlout *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut *Kristen Wiig as Ruffnut *Kit Harington as Eret *F. Murray Abraham as Grimmel the Grisly Deadline.com http://deadline.com/2017/11/how-to-train-your-dragon-3-f-murray-abraham-1202208367/ Anthony D'Alessandro, November 14, 2017 *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast *AJ Kane as Unknown Child *Ólafur Darrin Ólafsson as Ragnar the Rock Trivia *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by Universal Pictures since the distribution deal with 20th Century Fox ended. **It will also be Universal Pictures' second animated theatrical film released in February, after Curious George In 2006 **This also marks DreamWorks Animation's first trilogy to have each installment distributed by a different studio over the years (Paramount distributed the first movie in 2010, and Fox distributed the second movie in 2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 3'' would be DreamWorks Animation's film with numerous changes of release date. First, it was scheduled for release on June 18, 2016, which was later changed to June 17, 2016. Then, the release date was moved to June 9, 2017 until it was pushed back to June 29, 2018, which was later moved up to May 18, 2018, taking over the release date of Warner Animation Group's The Lego Movie Sequel. Finally, the release date was pushed back again to March 1, 2019. Whether if the film will change its release date once again or not remains unknown. *The film was first titled How to Train Your Dragon 3, but in April 17, 2018 the title has changed to How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. *But On September 27, 2018 it was pushed back to February 22, 2019. Gallery HTTYD3Poster.png Posterhttyd3.jpg Video File:HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD Official Trailer References External Links *How to Train Your Dragon 3 at Big Cartoon DataBase pl:Jak wytresować smoka 3 Category:How to Train Your Dragon films Category:Upcoming films Category:Sequel films Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Category:2010s films Category:2019 films Category:DreamWorks Sequels Category:Films based on books Category:Based On